You and I
by Kim Rara
Summary: "sudahlah hyung, aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu. Aku sudah besar eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.". YEWOOK and Others Cast


**Chapter 1**

**Title : **You and I

**Rating : **T

**Author : **Kim Rara

**Cast :**

Choi Ryeowook ( 20 tahun – yeoja)

Kim Yesung ( 22 tahun – namja )

Choi Minho ( 45 tahun – namja) ryeowook appa.

Choi Taemin (43 tahun – yeoja) ryeowook umma.

Kim Seunghyun ( 44 tahun – namja ) yesung appa.

Kim Jiyong ( 44 tahun – yeoja ) yesung umma.

Other cast ...

**Pairing** : Yewook and others pairing

**Disclaimer** : Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka.

**Warning** : Genderswitch. TYPO. Alur lambat (10km/jam) #plak

**A/N ** : annyeong, author baru di ffn. Salam kenal semuanya. Singkat saja, harap

diterima ne ff ini. Maaf ne, kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan ff ini atau

penulisan nama cast. Maklum author masih amatir -_-".

^,^ Happy Reading ^,^

**YOU AND I**

Orion Universitas, salah satu universitas swasta favourite di Seoul. Banyak calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ingin bersekolah di sana. Namun, hanya calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berprestasi dan berbakatlah yang hanya dapat bersekolah disana. Universitas yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih tersebut masuk kedalam 50 besar jajaran universitas terbaik di dunia.

Di taman universitas yang memiliki lahan yang cukup luas sering dijadikan sebagai tempat berkumpul mahasiswa-mahasiswinya untuk sekedar melepas penat dari tugas kuliah atau pun untuk berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Terdapat sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang tampan dan cantik.

"hae-ah, apakah kau tidak bertemu yesung hyung hari ini?" tanya namja berambut merah, yang diketahui bernama suho.

"molla yo, sepertinya yesung hyung tidak pulang kerumah semalam" jawab hae.

"apakah tidak ada cara untuk merubah yesungie kembali seperti dulu kyu?" tanya yeoja bergigi kelinci.

"hufftt, entahlah noona. Jangankan untuk membuat yesung hyung kembali seperti dulu. Mengajaknya berbicara saja sulit sekali. Mungkin siwon hyung punya solusi untuk masalah ini". Ujar kyuhyun.

"tentu saja ada kyu. Kita bisa mengajak yesung-ah ke gereja secara rutin untuk berdo'a dan tentu saja kita pun harus ikut serta mendo'akannya agar Tuhan mengembalikan yesung-ah seperti dulu."

Pletak!

"appoo! Yak kyuhyun-ah kau sungguh tak punya sopan santun ha! Mengapa kau melempari dengan majalah yadong punya si ikan". Ujar siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"kau ini hyung, tak adakah solusi yang lain?. Kau kan mahasiswa fakultas psikologi"

"loh, apakah aku salah memberi solusi tersebut?. Bummie changie, ini sakit sekali." Manja siwon.

"sudahlah wonnie, kyu. Kalian selalu saja seperti ini. Mungkin yesung-ah butuh untuk menyembuhkan lukanya." Jawab yeoja bepipi chubby.

YOU AND I

Keramaian tampak dibandara Incheon Internasional, terdapat 1 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja berjalan beriringan dengan menyeret koper bawaan mereka. Tampak mereka bukan orang biasa dilihat dari 4 pengawal yang menjaga mereka. Terlihat salah satu yeoja terlihat salah satu yeoja tersenyum bahagia. Hal tersebut dikarenakan bayangan akan bertemu dengan anak-anaknya yang sudah 3 tahun tak di jumpainya.

Sedangkan yeoja yang satu lagu tampak riang gembira, ia merasa senang dapat kembali ke tanah airnya. Setelah 10 tahun meninggalkan tanah airnya, ia selalu berharap agar kejadian hari ini dapat segera terjadi. Lain halnya dengan sang namja, ia sibuk berbicara melaui telepon dengan seseorang.

YOU AND I

Di sebuah kamar dalam hotel terdapat seorang namja tengah terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dan menganggu dari tidurnya.

Yesung POV

"mmmhhh ..."

Namja berambut merah tua tersebut mulai sadar akan terik matahari yang bersinar masuk. Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa disebut Yesung terlihat kesal. "haahh, hari yang satu hari membosankan yang akan kulalui". Gerutunya seorang diri.

Drrt drrtt drrtt drrtt

"yeoboeo..."

"yakk, kim jong woon. Ada dimana kau?. Mengapa kau tak pulang kerumah. Ahjumma mengkhawatirkanmu!" tanya seorang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"sudahlah hyung, aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu. Aku sudah besar eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"bagaimana ahjumma tidak mengkhawatirkanmu kalau keadaanmu seperti ini hah."

"kau berisik hyung"

"sekarang cepat katakan kau ada dimana. Aku akann ..."

Tuuuttt tutttt tuutttt

Aku langsung menutup hubungan telepon. Jujur saja aku merasa bosan dengan orang-orang yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dan menasehatiku terutama kedua orang tuaku dan Jung Yunho, sepupuku yang barusan menelponku.

Pagi ini kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing dan perutku mual, mungkin karena efek aku minum terlalu banyak. Kulirik jam yang ada disamping tempat tidur yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang, itu artinya aku tidur 6 jam saja. Maklum semalam aku minum sampai jam 5 pagi.

Kugerakan badanku menuju kamar mandi, mungkin air hangat dapat mengurangi rasa pusingku. Tak sengaja kulihat kalender yang ada dinding kamar hotel. 20 januari. Itu artinya 2 tahun sudah aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan kehidupan malam dan juga 2 tahun sudah aku merasakan sakit hati yang tak berkesudahan dikarenakan pengkhianatan seorang yeoja.

Karena dia aku menjadi suka mabuk-mabukan, dia pula yang membuatku menjadi pria yang suka menjalin 'one night stand', dia juga yang membuatku melupakan hak dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak, adik, dan teman. Itu semua disebabkan pengkhinatan yeoja 'itu', yeoja yang telah menjalin hubungan denganku selama 6 tahun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kalender, kuraih dan kurobek kalender tersebut. Amarah merasuki diriku. Kenangan akan dirinya kembali kedalam pikiranku. Nyut. Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali. Segera ku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan. Berharap setelah ini aku dapat hiburan dari yeoja di klub.

TBC

Sekali lagi mian ne, jika ada yang kurang suka dengan alur ff ini atau ada yang tidak suka dengan cast yang saiia pilih.


End file.
